


Who's ...Assemble

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson





	1. Meeting the Doctors

Summer was ending and fall was just beginning as the Avengers were getting everything fall related out of storage.  
“You sure we got everything?” Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, asked as he carried a box full of plastic pumpkins  
“I have no idea, ask Mr. Leader.” Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow, replied from the kitchen. “Mr. Leader” as Natasha called him was in his lab trying to make it look like it was clean but still a little messy. Tony Stark looked up to see his friend in the doorway.  
“Are we forgetting anything?” Clint asked  
“The decorations are out as far as I know.” Tony said knowing that they started a little decorating the day before.  
“Would anyone know?” Clint asked  
“Kid should know but I haven’t seen her.” Tony said, he was talking about his daughter Azura Stark.  
“I guess she’s out again.” Clint said which was sort of true since she had her own vehicle, a silver Audi R8 Spyder, that her dad gave her. Normally, she would’ve taken her Land Rover LR4 but today was different. She was at her little brother’s school waiting for school to be out. She was wearing her hair in a pixie cut but she had changed it to black two days before. A green stripe was down one side and she was wearing dark blue denim jeans with black heels and a t-shirt that had the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland smiling his famous smile. She was a little out of sorts cause her lover, the God of Mischief Loki Laufeyson, was away with his brother.  
Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder, had rebuilt Asgard in Tonsberg, Norway the original Asgard was destroyed. He looked at his brother, who was a little preoccupied.  
“What’s wrong?” Thor asked getting his brother’s attention  
“He’s probably missing her.” Korg, a being made out of rock, said  
“I got this.” Valkyrie said “Go spend time with her.” and Loki went to his ship. It was just small enough for two people but it was quick. Azura had made it with her dad in their spare time so he had a way to get back and forth without relying on Thor and Stormbreaker. The minijet didn’t have a name yet but at least he was happy to get out of there. Azura heard the schoolbell and looked to see Peter and Ned heading her way.  
“What’s up?” Ned asked  
“The sky.” she replied and Ned started laughing  
“Good one.” Ned said and fist bumped her. Peter got in the passenger seat and he noticed that something was wrong.  
“You ok, Sis?” he asked  
“It's just that I miss him.” she said  
“Hey, why don't we go to your favorite stop.” Peter offered hoping to cheer her up.  
“Alright.” she said and they headed out. She always thought of Peter as a little brother since she never had siblings growing up. They got to their destination and parked the car. They headed inside and looked around. The place was a bookstore and it had almost every subject. Peter stayed by his sister's side so he can give her his opinions on what she picked up. Looking through the horror section, Peter saw all of the books by Stephen King and wondered which ones she had. He picked up a copy of Dreamcatcher and showed it to her.  
“Have that one.” she said remembering that it was a birthday gift from Happy. They went onwards and went into the classics section and they found a few special editions of Dracula, Dorian Gray, and Frankenstein. The books looked like ones that you would find in an antique store with the spines but the edges were gold. She held up the three to Peter and he made a serious concentrating face while he weighed his options. He knew that Dracula was a good one while the other two were just as good.  
“Get all three.” he said but she decided to get Dorian Gray since she thought that Loki could relate to him in a way. She put the other two back and they went to pay for the book. Making sure to stop by a crafts store, she got it wrapped for it to be a gift. Meanwhile, Loki parked the minijet near the hangar and revved the thrusters to let the others know that he was home.  
“Welcome back, Loki.” Steve said  
“Thank you.” Loki said and they went inside  
“Welcome back.” the others said  
“She went to pick up Peter from school.” Tony said as he saw Loki looking around. Bucky was coming inside from running when he heard them pulling up. Tony saw him signaling them and they knew just what to do. Loki found a place to hide so he could surprise her. They got inside and Peter started on his homework with Azura coming in behind him.  
“Hey, honey.” Tony said hugging her “How was your day?”  
“It was alright.” she said hugging him back and went to put up her car keys. Loki was sneaking up behind her and while she was distracted by looking for something to eat is when he struck. Scooping her up bridal style, she let out a playful squeal.  
“Surprise.” he said playfully while grinning  
“I missed you.” she said and he kissed her  
“I missed you too.” he said and put her down. She handed him the wrapped book and watched as he unwrapped it. “Thank you, dove.” he said  
“You’re welcome.” she said and before he could put it in their room, they all heard an odd sound but it seemed to sound much bigger. They headed outside and saw not one but five blue police phone booths appear.  
“What the hell?” Tony asked and he turned to see Stephen Strange walking towards them.  
“I thought I felt something wrong.” he said  
“It’s not me this time.” Loki said under his breath and the police box on the far left’s door started to open. Someone stepped out, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a V-neck shirt and a black leather jacket.  
“Hello.” he said “I’m the Doctor.” he had a Northern English accent  
“A doctor?” Tony asked “We have two of those.”  
“Not the medical kind.” he said and the second to the left police box opened to reveal a man with brown hair that was fluffed in the front and was wearing a brown striped suit and red Converse sneakers. A brown trench coat was covering his tall but scrawny frame.  
“Hello, there.” he said with an Estuary English accent “I’m the Doctor.” the middle police box opened to reveal a man with slicked back brown hair and was wearing a shirt with suspenders but also brown pants and a jacket.  
“Hello, hello.” he said with a English accent “I’m the Doctor.”  
“There’s three of them?” Peter asked  
“I don’t think that’s all of them.” Azura said and the second to the right police box opened to reveal an older gentleman with white hair. He was wearing a dark blue coat with a white shirt and a blue vest to go with blue pants.  
“This isn’t England.” he said with a slight Scottish accent  
“What was your first clue?” Tony asked under his breath. The police box on the right opened to reveal a woman with blonde hair, brown eyes, and she was wearing blue pants held up with suspenders and was wearing a shirt with multicolored stripes across her chest and was wearing a light brown coat.  
“Hello, there.” she said with a Yorkshire accent “I’m the Doctor.”  
“Great.” Bruce said “This is going to be hard if we have to get their attention.” the Doctor in the brown suit turned to see that his companions were getting out. One was a man wearing military clothes and the other was a woman with brown hair but chocolate brown eyes.  
“We’re not in England anymore.” the man said and spotted Azura “Hello, there.”  
“Stop it.” the man in the brown coat said  
“Seriously Jack.” the woman said “You don’t have to flirt with everyone you meet.” Jack smiled and kissed the back of Azura’s hand  
“Captain Jack Harkness at your service.” Jack said and he looked at Loki “Hello to you too.”  
The Doctor with the maroon suspenders looked around before setting his eyes on Tony.  
“Could you please tell us where we are?” he asked  
“Upstate New York.” Tony said “How did you find us?”  
“New York?” the woman next to the Doctor with the brown suit asked “We haven’t been here since Martha.”  
“I know Teara.” he said and he kissed the top of her head. Tony got the Avengers in a huddle.  
“There’s no way in hell we have the room for these guys.” he said “And how the hell are we keep the confusion down?”  
“I have no idea.” Bucky said “This place is hard to find.”  
“Tell that to Scott when he found us.” Azura said  
“Or You-Know-Who.” Peter said since saying the Mad Titan’s name was like a curse.  
“Maybe we can tell them apart by giving them numbers?” Bruce asked and he felt someone tap his shoulder. It was the blonde woman.  
“I’m sorry for overhearing but I like the number idea.” she said “Call me “13” and don’t worry about lodging, my TARDIS has a bed.”  
“Your what?” Stephen asked and she pointed to the five police boxes  
“Please don’t tell me that you’re…” Tony trailed off  
“An alien?” 13 asked “Yes, I am.” and Steve facepalmed. Jack watched as the Avengers were talking to 13 and he had a smile on his face.  
“Jack.” Teara called and smacked his arm  
“Huh?” he asked  
“This can’t be good.” she said “There’s not supposed to be 5 TARDISes at once.” she had a flashback when she and her Doctor had met a previous incarnation.  
“It’s gotta mean something.” Jack said but he still kept looking back at the huddled group.  
“Ok, if you’re 13.” Steve and he looked at the old man “That should be 12.”  
“The guy with the bowtie has got to be 11.” Bucky said  
“The one in the brown coat has to got to be 10.” Peter said  
“Finally we have Grease here.” Tony said “Should be 9.”  
“Works for me.” 13 said “It's hot out here.”  
“Alright, let's all get into the hangar.” Tony said and 13 motioned for the others to follow. The hangar was usually for the Quinjet and for some storage but right now it was needed. Pushing some containers aside, they made makeshift chairs for their guests to have a seat.  
“Hang on,” Bruce said, “I thought that the only aliens were our two Asgardians.”  
“Asgardian?” 10 asked and Loki stood up letting his suit fall away to reveal the Asgardian armor underneath. He was wearing a black and green leather outfit with a green cape.  
“I’m Asgardian by adoption but I’m actually from a place called Jotunheim.” he said and closed his eyes. His pale skin was replaced by a blue skin tone with raised markings. He opened his eyes and they were crimson red.  
“Brilliant!” 10, 11, and 13 said in unison  
“Fantastic!” 9 said  
“Damn.” 12 said and Loki’s skin returned to normal with a smug grin on his face.  
“Well, we do have two more but one’s at home and the other is half.” Bucky said and Azura’s eyes glowed a light yellow. Jack whistled as he saw them change.  
“I take it you have your own talent?” Teara asked  
“Of course.” she said and morphed into a black cat that wound around Loki’s legs. She morphed back into human form.  
“She’s been able to do that since she was little.” Tony said  
“Interesting.” 9 said “A changeling.” Azura shrugged her shoulders and sat down. Teara looked around before finally sitting down.  
‘Wow, hyper vigilant much?’ Azura thought and Jack shook his head. He couldn’t blame Teara for being nervous since this was a different New York than the one she visited.  
“We’ve got the best defense systems around.” Bruce said  
“You said that you were aliens?” Stephen asked  
“Yes, from the planet Gallifrey.” 9 said “There was a war and had to leave.”  
“There’s always some kind of war.” Azura muttered  
“Although, I’m not sure on why we’re here.” 10 said  
“What do you mean?” Loki asked  
“Normally, when a Time Lord regenerates the previous one is replaced.” 11 said  
“Yeah, trying being our age at 1500 years old.” 12 said  
“Seriously?” Loki asked “Try being 1523.”  
“Damn, you’re old.” 9 said and she immediately placed her hand on his cause he was about to summon a dagger. The Time Lords went back to their ships for food and to get some sleep. The Avengers stayed up for a little longer. Loki decided to take a shower to calm himself down while Azura read in bed. She placed her book down and saw Loki drying his hair with a towel. He crawled in bed next to her and she turned off her light. Tony was the last one to go to sleep and wondered what he was going to do about his new guests. He did have both FRIDAY and Gabriel keep an eye on the place during the night. They all slept peacefully until the next morning.


	2. Old Enemies Return

The next morning, some of the Avengers were in the middle of their daily routines while their guests looked around. 10 was watched as Tony was tinkering in his lab. 9 was watching Bucky and Steve spar, 11 was in the kitchen looking for food, 12 was playing his guitar, and 13 was amazed at the collection of books. Peter was finishing his homework when he heard 12 play.  
“That’s pretty amazing.” he said and 12 smiled  
“I’ve had years of practice.” the old Time Lord said and Peter went to his drum set. They played for a bit. “That’s pretty good.” he said and Peter smiled. Azura saw the whole thing and also smiled. She went to check on her dad and saw that he and 10 were getting along. Jack and Teara were relaxing playing a game of cards with Loki.  
That’s a bad idea she thought knowing that he would try and pull something since he was the God of Mischief for a reason. It was one of the things that attracted her to him in the first place. She watched the card game for a bit and Jack looked up.  
“Join us on the next game.” he said and she sat down. “So, how long have you two been together?” he asked  
“6 years.” she said since there was a gap of a year where she didn’t see him.  
“Sounds like you two have it easy.” Teara said  
“Not really.” Azura said “There was a year where we didn’t see each other for a year.” they never spoke of the New York attack even though it wasn’t entirely his fault. Jack and Teara didn’t press the issue. The Time Lords had all gathered outside and Steve was wondering on what was going on. It seemed that the small group was talking amongst themselves.  
“I think we know that they’re not bad and they want to protect this planet.” 9 said  
“Yes, so who is the real threat?” 11 asked  
“All of my enemies are gone.” 10 said  
“We can stay.” 13 said “After all our TARDISes brought us here for a reason.”   
“She’s right.” 12 said “We might have something that other will need.” and they headed back inside. Tony decided to give their guests a run down on the New York that the Avengers called home.   
“You guys are in the year 2023.” Tony said “Back in 2012, we had an alien problem.” and he pulled up old videos of the attack which made Loki walk out of the room. Azura followed him and saw that he had his hands over his face.  
“Hey, we all know that it wasn’t your fault.” she said and he removed one hand so she could see one emerald green eye.  
“But you saw how I was.” he said  
“That’s not you now.” she said  
“All because you never gave up on me.” he said “You made me a better man.” she smiled and helped him up. Tony had wrapped up his crash course when they got back into the room. He raised a quizzical eyebrow and she nodded. It was an unspoken language between father and daughter. He knew that the invasion was to make sure that she was going to be unharmed. She was and she even made a campaign to shorten his sentence on Asgard to a year. That was when she made the Iron Beast. A suit of armor that accommodated to her ability and that was how they saved not only Sokovia but also the Iron Beast had played a hand in defeating the Dark Elves when they were looking for the Reality Stone. She upgraded it to be more portable so when the Titan came looking for the Space Stone, it came in handy once again and saved the life of her lover.   
Living in fear of their lives, they stayed within a branch of the Mirror Dimension. It kept them safe long enough for The Snap to be reversed which was another save of the Iron Beast, it had absorbed the energy of all six Stones but also ejected her out and took out the Titan. She was found unconscious by both father and brother. The suit was destroyed and with it the Gauntlet. She was alive and suffered a few scrapes and bruises but the loss of her armor was what really hit her. She made the world a safer place for her sister, brother, father, mother, lover, brother-in-law, and friends cause a Stark never backs down.   
Steve did find a shard of the armor and kept it in a picture frame as a keepsake. A daily reminder of the war. She still had her morphing ability and that was good enough for her. She spent most of her free time playing with Morgan and Peter. Taking pictures of the whole thing and they even got a few pictures of Morgan playing with Loki and Thor. 10 saw the shard and was amazed. Teara saw him looking at the shard and was also amazed at it.  
“Is that all that’s left?” 10 asked  
“Yeah, I’m not making another one.” she said “It’s my own ‘clean slate protocol.”  
“Hey! No stealing.” Tony said jokingly and she stuck her tongue out him. Morgan giggled and then she stiffened.   
“Run.” Azura said and she hid. Hearing loud footsteps caused the Time Lords to freeze.  
“Not them.” Jack said  
“Here we go again.” Teara said and morphed into an ice blue phoenix.  
“Gabriel set the EMPs.” Azura said “Deactivate anything electrical.”  
“Done and done.” Gabriel said and she reached for the button. She pressed it and the metal creatures dropped easily.  
“What was that?” 9 asked  
“An EMP.” Azura said “It fries anything electric.”  
“What were those things?” Peter asked  
“Cybermen.” 10 said “Regular people turned into robots.” He looked at Tony “Although seeing you in that suit of yours I know that you’re a good person.”   
“I agree.” 9 said “But we can’t celebrate for long cause we got problems.” A line of what looked like trash cans on wheels was rolling on the lawn.   
“Can you get that EMP up and running again?” Jack asked  
“Gabe?” Azura called  
“It still needs time to recharge.” Gabriel replied  
“Where’s your brother when we need him?” Tony asked and Loki shrugged his shoulders. Tony suited up and the Avengers charged forward. Teara also charged forward knowing that she could help in the fight while Jack raced to their TARDIS to get weapons. The person that was watching the Cybermen being taken down was now wondering on how they would fare against the newcomers. Peter blinded them with his webs while Azura managed to knock one over with a headbutt. The person watching, The Master, was impressed by the team and how well they worked together. He was mentally sizing the team up trying to see which one was the weakest. Azura knocked over another one and also causing a dent in the armor.  
There she is The Master thought and he knew just what to do. One the rolling trash cans, a Dalek, took aim and fired. Peter was the intended target but the Trickster God took the hit instead.   
“Mr. Loki!” Peter said and Azura’s blood turned to ice. In one leap, she made it to them and morphed back into human form.  
“Gabe, fry ‘em.” she growled and another EMP blast hit them. The Master was walking through the makeshift battlefield. Jack, Teara, and 10 came running.  
“What happened?” Jack asked  
“I don’t know.” Peter said  
“Did you see a light?” Jack asked  
“Yeah.” Peter said Jack looked at 10  
“This is bad, it was a Dalek death ray.” 10 said “They have them turned down so someone can die a slow and painful death.” Teara flew by and landed next to 10.  
“We still have time to save him.” she said  
“Please.” Azura said as she was being picked up by The Master.  
“Sorry, but this one is mine.” he said and Loki tried to reach her but he passed out from the pain. Tony followed them as best as he could but his suit ran out of power.  
“Hang on, baby girl.” Tony said and made it back to the Compound to see Teara, 10, and Jack taking care of Loki. He had an unusual healing factor but something was wrong.   
“I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Teara said “His physiology is astounding.”  
“Will he make it?” Tony asked  
“I know when I was about to die I wound up making a half-human clone.” 10 said and ran his fingers through his brown hair. Hearing a knock they looked to see that 11 and 12 were checking in. Teara managed to heal him as best as she could and the rest was up to him.   
“Why would he push the kid out of the way?” Jack asked   
“My daughter sees Peter as a little brother.” Tony said “She lost him once.” Loki coughed and looked at Tony.  
“Where is Peter?” Loki asked and Peter came in the hangar  
“I’m here.” he said   
“Go into our room and bring me the Dragon’s Tear.” Loki said “The lock will have a password.”  
“You got it.” Peter said and ran to their room, he always had free reign in their room cause he was family. He saw the box that Loki was talking about and saw the lock. It was a keyboard below a monitor. He waited for the screen to come alive and he saw the lock. Knowing his sister being a huge nerd, password was based around the Ravenclaw House from the Harry Potter series since they had to answer trivia questions or riddles in order to get in. He saw the question on the screen. 

“Out of the three dragons in Game of Thrones, what is the name of the black dragon loyal to Daenerys Targaryen?”

Peter shook his head and typed the answer which was “Drogon”.  
Nice try, Sis. He thought and picked up the Tear. The Tear was a dragon-shaped teardrop made from the ice of Jotunheim. Stephen had helped Azura make it so it can help Loki turning into his Jotun form. Peter closed the box knowing that either the password would stay the same or change when it had to be returned to the box. He raced back and gave it to Loki. Immediately placing it around his neck, his whole body changed. His skin changed to a blue with raised markings and his eyes darkened to a crimson red. He wasn’t Loki of Asgard but Loki of Jotunheim.   
“Where are they?” he sounded the same and 10 was amazed at the change.  
“Why did you look normal a second ago?” Teara asked  
“We take on a more human appearance when we’re away from Jotunheim.” Loki said which surprised Tony to hear him speak like that and he raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
“She made me see that this side of me isn’t something that I should hide.” Loki said “She’s an amazing woman and I can’t afford to lose her.”  
“Well, let's get a move on then.” Tony said and Teara whistled getting the other Time Lords to gather around.   
“We got a mission ahead of us and we might be able to do this if we all go in one TARDIS.” she said. Jack shrugged his shoulders in a way to say “What the heck?”. Each of the Doctors took different spots and 9 even invited Tony, Loki, and Peter to help out.   
“This is fun.” Peter said smiling from ear to ear. 10 smiled as well to see him having fun but he looked at Jack when he heard two sounds of impact.  
“What the hell?” Tony asked  
“He punched me.” Jack said  
“He smacked me on the arse.” Loki said glaring daggers at him  
“What?” Jack asked “He’s cute.”  
“Stop it.” all 5 Time Lords said in unison. Meanwhile, Azura looked to see more of the robots and she was thrown unceremoniously to the floor.   
“What brought all of you here?” she asked  
“I’m not really sure but I like it here.” The Master said and he looked to see a new arrival.   
“Ebony Maw.” Azura said “Since when did you crawl out of Hell?”  
“That attitude of yours will get you in trouble, young Stark.” Maw said and she stuck her tongue out at him. The Master looked around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from but that was the least of his problems when a blast of icy wind came rushing through the ship.  
“Loki?” Azura asked seeing her beloved in his Jotun form  
“Are you alright?” he asked  
“Yeah.” she said and she got up “Now you’ve done it.” Father and daughter teamed up against Maw while brothers-in-law teamed up against The Master.   
“Nice work, honey.” Tony said as she kicked Maw towards a repulsor blast. She got an idea.  
“Pete! Flying Spider!” she said and he ran to her so he can vault off of her shoulder. “Flying Spider” was where Peter vaults off her shoulder so he can wrap up enemies while in midair and it was a much safer route than Thor’s “Get Help”. When both enemies were tied up, the Time Lords were impressed by their new friend’s teamwork. In the ship that The Master had brought was a sphere that seemed to be the cause of the rift. They towed the ship behind 10’s TARDIS and headed back to the Compound. Loki removed the Tear and went back to looking like his usual self. They landed so Stephen can take a look at the sphere. While he did that, 10 decided to let Peter have a tour of his TARDIS.   
“This is amazing.” Peter said  
“I think so too.” 10 said “You know, you remind me of myself at the young age of 50.”  
“Thanks.” Peter said and 11 was showing how much his TARDIS was different from 9 and 10’s to Azura.   
“It’s hard to believe that an ordinary phone booth can be a spaceship.” she said  
“Yeah, but she’s easy to hide cause no one’s expecting it.” 11 said “I wonder if there is someone like you where we come from.”  
“You never know.” she said “Why though?”  
“Well, you’re smart and really resourceful,” 11 told her “you also protect your loved ones.”  
“Considering that I’ve lost them before.” she said “I will protect them.” and 11 handed her a pocket watch.  
“Consider yourself an honorary Time Lord.” he said  
“Thanks.” she said and she knew that they were going to leave soon so the Time Lords were picking their favorites. 12 came and knocked on 10’s door.  
“I wanted to give you this.” he said and handed Peter a spare guitar  
“Thank you.” Peter said  
“Take good care of it.” 12 said  
“I will.” Peter said and the old Time Lord smiled before returning to his TARDIS. 9 was rummaging in his TARDIS. He found a large chip and handed it to Tony  
“That will boost your defense systems.” he said  
“Nice. Thanks.” Tony said and 13 was tinkering away and made a dagger.  
“This can cut through anything.” she said and handed it to Loki “It turns on with this little button here at your thumb.”  
“Thank you.” he said and she nodded. Stephen figured the sphere out and told everyone that he was ready to start. The enemies were sent first. Jack wasn’t ready to say goodbye so he had plenty of time to kiss both Azura and Loki on the lips. Loki’s shocked expression caused Jack to laugh.  
“Don’t forget us.” he said as 9 was the first to go.  
“Take care of your sister.” 10 said and threw Peter an old sonic screwdriver as Teara and Jack got inside and they disappeared.  
“Live good lives.” 11 said as he disappeared  
“It was fun and maybe we’ll see each other again.” 12 said as he waved goodbye when it was his time to go.  
“See ya everyone.” 13 said as she was the last to go. The Avengers stood in their yard without a clue on what to do. Tony did sneak little Avenger symbols to each Doctor to let them know that they were honorary Avengers. Teara and Jack got one too. Both sides knew that they wouldn’t forget the other and life continued on. The Avengers decided to just order out and enjoy each other’s company. They even decided to sleep in the living room since they didn’t want to get up and go to their rooms. Loki slept on Azura’s chest while Peter slept with his head on her shoulder and she slept on her father’s shoulder. Steve watched as Morgan slept on Peter’s shoulder but held Azura’s hand. The super soldier smiled before he fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
